Protecting The Enemy
by cxxlieprincess
Summary: Top Secret Agent Isabella Marie Swan gets a new mission to protect an old nemesis that she absolutely loathes, Edward Cullen, she might end up killing him instead of protecting him, Who Knows?, All Human, Canon Pairings, Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Protecting The Enemy

Prologue:

I'm Isabella Swan, the best secret agent in America, I'm the country's most lethal weapon, too bad not even a third of the country know I exist. I joined the Academy when I was only 8 years old, I'm seventeen now, I'm the only person at Lake City Academy For Special Agents (Decoy name: Lake City High), that can fully infiltrate someone's network, I could hack into the White House if I wanted to, not even the headmaster, Aro Volturi can do what I can and that I am proud of. Everybody at the academy fears me, even the teacher's, I have no friends and that's quite fine with me.

Chapter 1: Protecting My Enemy

BPOV

I woke to the sound of Paramore's 'Hello Hello' echoing in my room, indicating that it was 4:30, time for my morning run and work out. I got up, threw on a sports bra and some jersey shorts, I grabbed my Ipod, my phone and put my hair in a high ponytail. I scanned my hand, my eyes, I entered my password and said my I.D number, then I scanned my face to identify that I wanted to open the door, I could open it with my phone, but I find this more fun. I have the toughest security system in the school, and if anybody tried to go in, it showed me the person on my phone, thanks to the micro- mini camera above my door. I went outside and walked to the trail on the campus, I started to run, when I had ran 9 miles, I turned around and headed back to, my room when I bumped into a guy that looked like first year agent , I think his name was Jet,

"Umm…, good morning Agent Swan", he stuttered nervously, "Morning", I replied, "Aro would like to speak to you", he said, "Ok, thank you", I said as I continued to run, then I turned back and said, "By the way, you don't need to be afraid" and smiled, I walked back and headed to Aro's office, I opened the door with my cell phone and stepped into his office, normally, people had to go through reception and wait and then Aro would open the door from the inside, but since I designed his security system, so I'm allowed to just go in ,

"Good Morning Isabella, please have a seat", he said, I winced at the use of my first name, "Morning headmaster", I greeted as I sat down, "I have a new mission for you, it's not your regular, but I want you to try this out, I want to see how you do", he said as he slid me a file, I opened it, took one look and slammed it down on his desk, "Your sending me in as a PROTECTOR, I'm a STRIKER for crying out loud! (An agent that is sent in to kill and get out)", I screamed, he put his hands up in defence and I tried to calm myself down, "You are going to do this mission and that's final Agent Swan", he said in that this is over tone, "Fine", I replied as I took the file to see which sorry bastard got me to deal with, I opened the file and looked down at the name, I almost fell out of the chair, "EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN!, you've got to be kidding me, no way", I screamed, "Yes, Agent Swan, his father has hired our services, because he fears, he and his whole family is being targeted, you will protect Edward, his sister Alice, and their friends Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale, you will not protect Edward's so called girlfriend, Mr. Cullen requested that, other bodyguards will protect Mr and Mrs Cullen, you will act as a foreign exchange student, they will know who you are, only them, you will have a backup stationed as a waitress at the local diner, Agent Kelling, if you ever need anything, you must press the button on the back of your medallion, and she can come running, So Agent Swan any questions?", he asked,

"Um.., one, do you know they live in Forks, my hometown, I knew them before I joined the Academy , Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were my friends, but Edward I hate, I still do", I answered, "Well maybe its time for him to see the new you, the one that can kill him in 2 seconds", he replied with a smirk, "That's an intriguing idea, I'll take the mission, but if I kill him, rather than protect him, just remember I warned you", I said, "Ok, Agent Swan, we don't know who is after them but we will send everything we have to your computer, oh and by the way, your flight leaves in 30 minutes, you can use the private jet, the Cullens will meet you there, we didn't tell them who our Agent was, so have fun, be careful and return safely my dear", he replied,

"Of course sir, I'll talk to you soon", I said as I exited, I ran to my room and started to pack, I packed most of my clothes, which the Academy purchased, like Gucci, Pastry etc. They weren't exactly my style, but I worked with them, I finished packing all my clothes, electronics, gadgets, and my weapons, I only left out a few weapons to wear, I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, I put on my bra and underwear, then I strapped throwing knives onto my arm, and two pistols on each side of my waist.

Then I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black linen long sleeved blouse, a white vest and black strappy heels. I took up my suit cases and called some of the first years to bring them to the jet, I let my hair down, put on my black ray bans and grabbed my black Chanel bag (I like black, the colour of spies). I headed out to the jet and got in, Forks here I come.

Chapter 2: Reuniting

BPOV

"We are landing now Agent, have fun on the job" I heard , Agent Tate say over the intercom, he was my pilot for the day, we landed and I said goodbye to them and stepped out, I grabbed my bags and placed them on a cart, I could feel guys ogling me, it was sunny in Forks today, that was rare, I started making my way to the pickup area, when I spotted them, I remembered they didn't know my name, cause the sign they had only said 'Welcome', I recognized two guards stationed a few paces away from them, I nodded to both of them and made my way towards the family, "Hello, you must be the other agent, the one for my children and their friends, this is my wife Esme", Carlisle said,

"Nice to meet you, why don't we discuss the situation in a more private place", I replied, "Of course", he replied as he lead us to the parking lot, I saw Esme looking at me curiously, maybe she remembered me, she was always a nice lady. The other guards took my bags for me and led me to a limousine we all got in while the guards loaded my bags in the back, they shut the trunk and climbed into the front and started driving. I turned to everyone, 'well time to see if they remember me', I thought, "My name is Isabella Swan, I'm seventeen, I was trained from I was eight and now I am hired to protect you from any danger", I said, I saw Carlisle and Esme's eyes light up in recognition, but neither Alice nor Edward showed any emotion, I took off my sunglasses as Esme pulled me into a hug,

"Bella, we never knew where you were, we were so worried, you look different, but just as beautiful and still quite the genius I see", she said, I blushed at the compliment, "Yes, I'm deeply sorry about that but the Academy decided that it would be better if I just disappeared", I replied. "Of course my dear, we understand", Carlisle said as he hugged me too, Alice and Edward looked at the parents in confusion, I can't believe my best friend doesn't remember me, Esme saw their looks and decided to enlighten them,

"Oh kids, that is very sad, I can't believe you don't remember your friend Bella, you know the one that disappeared, the one that made everyone cry, even Emmett, with the exception of Edward", she said while she sent a glare to Edward, I smiled sweetly as they realized, "BELLA!" Alice squealed, "Bella?", Edward asked, "Yes", I replied.


	2. Chapter 3

AN: Hey people, I just want to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer **ChristianStarksGirl**, you rock, Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: Reuniting Once Again

BPOV

Alice hugged me after she almost made me deaf, then she apologised non-stop for not remembering me, and she swore she would make it up to me, Edward was just plain quiet, he was still the really hot dude that I had a crush on when I was 4, at that time I thought he was a nice guy, but when he turned 6, he started hanging out with Tyler and them, he turned into the Assward we all know and love now.

"Bella, um…, I hope you don't mind, I told Rose, Em and Jazz to come over, they all want to meet the secret agent, mostly Emmett, they'll have the shock of their lives, when they realize it's you, and me you and Rose have to go shopping cause I totally love what you're wearing now, where'd you get it?", Alice said so fast, I was lucky to have understood, "No, that's great, and the Academy actually shop for us, and I think maybe I'll go shopping with you some other weekend, I have to get some things set up when we get to the house", I replied,

"Ok, we can go some other time, we can catch up when we get home", she said. After that everything was quiet, I took out my I-pod, because I knew that it was a long ride from the airport, after an hour and a half, we arrived at the Cullens house, I saw a yellow Porshe, a red Ferrari, a huge black Hummer, a green Jaguar, a silver Volvo, a black Mercedes and a blue Viper, they were all wicked machines. We all got out and I saw my baby coming up the driveway, a agent was towing it with his car.

I had a black Aston Martin Vanquish, it is my most prized possession, I worked on it all by myself, I modified the engine, modified the security, it was bullet proof and missile proof, I modified everything on it, it's even a gun, there are 3 different types of guns under the head lights and the rear lights, that I can shoot from inside, it's totally awesome, it can go as far as 400km per hour, its' got some serious horsepower. They put my car in the garage beside the others, just as three teenagers walked from the front door, "OMG!, Is that your car?" this huge guy pointed to me and asked, I could only guess that this was Emmett, just a really big Emmett.

"Yep, that's my baby, modified and all", I said with a smile, "Cool!", he bellowed again, beside him stood Rosalie Hale, she didn't change, long cascading blonde hair, striking blue eyes, much like her twin Jasper Hale, only thing Jasper's hair was curly, he stood beside her with a big knowing smile, he remembers. Carlisle gestured for all of us to go inside, while the guards took my numerous amount of bags, I had 14 including my carry on and they aren't small, but who knows how long I'll be here. We all went inside the living room and sat down, I stood up when Esme told me to introduce myself, "Hey guys, I'm Isabella", hmm, let's see who really remembers, Jasper and Emmett both stood up and enveloped me in bone crushing hugs, they both span me around and set me down, I was a little dazed, its' been a long time since someone hugged me.

"Bella…"they both said in unison, they sat back down and I stared at Rosalie with sadness, I can't believe my best friends didn't remember me, I'd expect it from Edward, but not from Ali and Rose. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here", Rosalie asked, clearly confused, "Um… Carlisle can u show me my room please, I'd like to be alone", I said feeling sad, Emmett and Jazz both sent glares at Rose, Alice only held her head down in guilt. Carlisle got up and showed me to a room on the second floor, it was purple, pretty, I guessed, all my stuff were here, I'd have to install a security system in here. I sat down on the bed, still feeling glum about the whole Alice and Rose thing, I know I was gone for a long time, but if everybody could remember, why couldn't they?

"YOU MEAN THAT TRASH THAT LEFT AND DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ANYONE!", I heard Rosalie screech from downstairs, I barely heard the persons telling her to quiet down because I broke down into sobs, I hadn't cried in years, but that hurt way too much. I stopped crying long enough to grab my carry on and two suitcases, one with weapons, the other with clothes and threw them out the window, I grabbed my handbag and jumped through the window, I landed safely on my feet, being the agent I was, I grabbed the bags and pulled them around to the garage, I threw them into the trunk and got in my car, I revved the engine and was about to reverse, when I saw a very unhappy Emmett with his arms crossed behind the car.

"Move Emmett!" I shouted out the window, but he didn't budge, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper soon appeared in the garage, Esme walked up to the car and opened the passenger door and slid in, "Where are you going dear", she asked with sadness in her voice, "I'm going to stay at a hotel, because it is clear I don't belong here", I answered, "Of course you belong here dear, please come back inside", she begged, "No, with Rosalie staying here, I wouldn't want to impose, and she made it clear, she doesn't want me here, I wouldn't want to impose", I replied, (Because Carlisle and Esme both adopted Rosalie and Jasper from their abusive father and adopted Emmett from his abusive parents when they were 3, they lived here).

"You are not imposing and you are going to go back in there and stay here Bella, whether Rosalie likes it or not, it's my house and my guest, plus Carlisle told me you're supposed to brief all of us with some info that you have", she said with finality, "Ok, I'll come", I said as I surrendered, strange, I've been doing a whole lot of stuff I haven't done in a while since I got here, I switched off the car and we both stepped out.

The guys cheered at Esmes' great persuading skills as they tried to open the trunk, they tried and tried with no success, "Aww, come on, how does this thing open?", Em whined, I chuckled and walked towards the trunk, "Step aside", I said with a smirk, I slid my super thin modified Blackberry Torch into a slot that you could hardly see then pulled it out again, the trunk opened and Emmett huffed, "Show off", he said as he hauled my weapon bag out, and dropped it, "What the hell is in there!", he asked as he rubbed his hand, "My weapons, I'll show you when we go inside", I said as I picked it up like it was nothing, I clicked the alarm on my key and the trunk slid closed. I turned around and started walking with Jazz, who had my other bag, "Coming Em?", I turned around and said, he only glared at me while Carlisle and Esme laughed at his expression as they walked pass him, he huffed and started walking towards us, I opened the front door and stepped in, _time to face the music_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everybody, please review this story, it's my first and I really want to know if its good! Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I wish I did, but Stephenie Meyer does.

Remember to read and review!

Xoxoxoxo- The Perfect Blonde

Chapter 4: Still Reuniting

EPOV

OMG!, wait did I just say oh my god, man I'm such a girl, well that outburst was because Bella, Bella Swan, the girl who I tormented for years, is the secret agent protecting me. This is unbelievable, I didn't hate her like everyone thought, I just disliked her, a bit, because I had liked her when I was younger, but she never noticed, and after I started hanging out with Tyler and them , it was like breathing to tease her. Now I don't think I'm going to tease her, since she can kill me.

I can't believe I didn't recognize her, she's so different though, she's sexy, still very beautiful. She always has been, they all thought I didn't cry when she left, they just never saw me cry, I went to my secret place and just laid down and cried. I know its girly, but who cares, I lost a friend, well an ex friend, when she disappeared we hadn't spoken to each other in years, we only acknowledged each other when me and my friends teased her. It wasn't nice, but I was a kid, I didn't know what was wrong from right.

That outburst Rosalie shouted was harsh, I didn't blame Bella when Em said he saw her drawing her bags around to the garage, Alice started trashing Rose as soon as they left to bring Bella back. "What is wrong with you", Alice said, "Nothing's wrong with me, it's her that I don't understand, showing up here after all these years and expect everyone to forgive you for leaving, I don't think so", Rose replied,

"If you had just listened to what she had to say, you probably would have understood, why she did what she did", Alice said, "Why do I have to listen?", Rose asked angrily, "Because you have to and you're going to", Mom answered as she walked back into the room, followed by Dad, Bella, Jasper and Emmett. "Fine", Rose huffed. We sat down as Bella stood in front of us.

BPOV

We walked in and they all sat down, while I remained standing, I was going to have to explain everything and brief them about the mission, this is going to be a long night. "Ok, um…, well why don't I begin from where I disappeared, you guys didn't know this, but Charlie and Renee' didn't ship me off to the Academy, we were on the vacation in Miami, we got in a car accident, they didn't make it",

I stopped to catch the traitor tears that had fallen, "I broke a few bones and Marcus, a instructor at the Academy found me in the hospital, took care of me, trained me to be what I am today, he passed away a few years ago, they thought it best to fly their bodies out here and have a private burial, with just me, they're buried in the Forks Cemetery, I wanted to come see you guys, but they wouldn't allow me, they never made me keep contact with anyone, I was cut off from the world, this is actually my first protection job, the first job I actually talked to people outside of the academy, normally, I'm just sent in for the kill, I never meant to cause you any pain, or worry, if it had been my decision, I would've kept contact I'm truly sorry", I finished as I wiped away other tears, Esme got up and came to hug me, so did Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, Edward only sent me a sympathetic smile. _'who cares about him'_, I thought, Rosalie got up and I saw she had tears in her eyes, she hugged me tight, "I'm so sorry, I never meant to be mean, I just lost a friend and it seemed unreal that you're here, and then I started hanging out with Tanya and I guess I just tried to forget and it happened, I'm so sorry", she said while she cried.

We stopped crying and hugging and they sat back down. I plugged my laptop into their flat screen and opened my weapons bag, I saw all the boys looking at them in awe, '_maybe I'll teach them a few moves' _I thought. "Time to start briefing…..".

Review all you twi-freaks out there, I know you're there, so just click that button, click it, click it, I said click it!. Click the lucky button that says 'Review', and win the grand prize of….., You'll find out if you review!

Xoxo- Rose


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Briefing

BPOV

So I started showing them all the weapons and their effects and stuff came up on the

screen. The boys gazed longingly at the weapons while the girls just sat there and laughed at their expressions.

I finished showing them the weapons and told them about what I can do, like my training, martial arts, etc. Then I told Carlisle that we still aren't sure who is after his family but that's what I'm here for and I'll find out, he thanked me then I turned to everyone else.

"Ok people, no one must know who I really am, only you guys, I'm going to be a foreign exchange student from France, my alibi is already set and I can speak French and 40 other languages, so does everyone understand?", I asked, everyone answered yes and I shut my weapons bag and opened my tech bag, "Who wants to help me set up my tech stuff?", I asked, Jazz and Em immediately said yes, Edward looked hesitant, "Come on, I don't bite", I said trying to be nice, I wanted to see if he was still the egotistical jerk as before, he smirked and said, "Hmm, I wouldn't mind biting you right now", still the cocky bastard I just sighed and said whatever, while Esme scolded him for his inappropriate behaviour.

I called Jazz and Em over and we sat down around the suitcase, I pulled out a box of microchips that were programmed to my phone, laptop and watch, another box filled with customized spy jewellery.

"Can everyone please hand over their cell phones, and watches?", I asked, they all handed the stuff over and I went on to explain why I need them, "Now, these microchips are going to be placed in your watch and cell phone, so I can know your whereabouts at all time, also, the jewellery I have here is for you to wear, I'll allow you to choose the one of your liking, there are necklaces, bracelets and rings, the one you choose will be automatically be programmed into my phone, these pieces of jewellery have a small red button on it, it's a panic button , if you are ever in trouble don't hesitate to push it, because an agent will be there for you in seconds, I have a backup stationed in Port Angeles, and other agents are stationed various places, so is that clear", I said everyone nodded.

Me, Em and Jazz, finished installing them and handed them back, everyone picked a piece of jewellery and put it on, we all ate dinner and I caught Edward sneaking peeks at me out of my peripheral vision, wonder what his problem was.

After dinner, Jazz and Em, helped me install, micro cameras, and microphones, to every inch of the house, the other agents that were Carlisle and Esme's bodyguards told me that there was an infared laser security measure installed on the first floor of the house, when it is turned on you can't see it, but if you set on foot in the way of it, all the red beams light up and an alarm blares through the house, but to stop that from happening to someone like me or them in the night, you can put in a code at a panel at the last stair that turns it off.

After I finished checking everything and making sure, I could see the house from my laptop, I changed into my pjs and laid down, I fell asleep, I never realized how tired I was until now.


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers (if there's any left),

I am incredibly sorry for starting this story and just stopping. I can't believe it's been 4 years, man do I feel crappy. I intended to keep writing but I just wasn't able to keep up with writing and posting and school. But we're in luck! I finish school this June, I will begin writing and posting again as soon as I write my final exam :D I can't wait; I'd like to see how this story pans out because really I totally forgot the plot I had in mind. This is one of my rare free moments (not really free) but I felt I owed you guys an explanation after so long. See you guys June? Ok? It's a date, don't be late.

Xoxo


End file.
